BAO BEI
by sweetpizza19
Summary: sungguh minggu pagi yang indah untuk tuan Wu. KRISTAO. NC. YAOI


Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur tak lupa juga dengan burung-burung yang berkicauan seolah-olah menjadi lagu penuntun untuk sang mentari pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sedangkan di luar sana orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitas santainya di minggu pagi ini.

Berbeda dengan pria mapan dengan berjuta ketampanan yang dimilikinya, ia tidak mengijinkan sang mentari pagi untuk membangunkan dirinya.

Ia menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi ketampanan wajahnya.

Setelahnya, pria itu merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk seseorang yang seharusnya tidur di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Ia tidak menemukan siapa pun, dengan sigap ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

Melihat ke sebelah kirinya, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Kris Wu. Pria mapan dengan berjuta ketampanan yang dimilikinya, tak perlu heran lagi jika banyak sekali wanita yang mengidolakannya.

Tapi malangnya bagi wanita-wanita itu. Pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama ini sudah menikah.

Menikah dengan seorang pemuda cantik, imut, sexy dan jangan lupa dengan bentuk badan yang membuat wanita di luar sana mengiri.

Ia menikah dengan seseorang yang bernama Huang Zitao.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, dari mana ia mendapatkan bentuk badan yang indah itu?

Oh, tentu saja dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya sehari-hari yaitu dance.

Ia tergabung dalam organisasi dance yang ada di Beijing. Banyak orang yang mengenalnya karena kepandaiannya dalam hal berdansa dan juga wajahnya yang cantik itu yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ketika berdansa dapat meneteskan air liur mereka karena tergoda.

"Sayang, kau di mana?" Ucap Kris yang sedikit berteriak karena mencari Zitaonya yang entah kemana.

Kris tersadar, ternyata ini hari minggu. Zitaonya pasti sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Ah, romantisnya.

Kris segera turun dari ranjang kesayangannya karena ranjang itulah yang merupakan saksi bisu antara kegiatan panasnya dengan Zitao setiap malam.

Tanpa sehelai benangpun, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia melihat kamar mereka yang sudah teratur rapih, sepertinya Zitao sudah membereskan pakaian tidur mereka yang tadinya berserakan di lantai karena kegiatan rutin mereka semalam.

Kris bersenandung kecil ketika ia mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun cuci muka yang biasa ia gunakan.

Ia begitu senang hari ini karena setelah satu minggu bergulat dengan kertas-kertas sialan, ia akhirnya mendapatkan waktu luang yang dapat ia habiskan dengan istri tercintanya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, ia pun keluar dan menuju lemari pakaian untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan hari ini.

Ia memilih pakaian berlengan pendek warna putih tanpa motif apa-apa. Sedangkan untuk celananya, ia memilih celana putih polos selutut agar senada dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Walaupun ia berada di rumah, baginya fashion tetaplah nomor dua karena nomor satu adalah istrinya.

Yah, tidak berbeda juga dengan Zitao yang selalu meninggikan fashion.

Dasar, suami-istri banyak gaya.

Selesai dengan urusan pakaian, Kris berjalan keluar kamar dan tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah dapur.

Tak salah lagi, ketika ia pergi ke dapur, ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia sayangi. Istrinya sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam peralatan dapur. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang memotong wortel yang akan ia jadikan sup untuk sarapannya dengan Kris nanti.

Tapi lupakan itu, sekarang yang menjadi fokus mata Kris adalah tubuhnya.

Lihatlah Zitao, ia sedang sibuk membuat sarapan mereka dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang juga kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang ramping itu. Saking tipisnya, kemeja itu membuat bentuk tubuh sexy Zitao terlihat dengan jelas terutama di bagian dadanya yang terpampang jelas nipple kecil miliknya. Selain kemeja putih itu, Zitao sudah tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi.

Sungguh minggu pagi yang indah untuk Kris.

Grep.

Kris memeluk Zitao dari belakang, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh ramping sang istri sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Zitao.

"Gege, kau mengagetkan ku," ucap Zitao dengan pipinya yang mengembung karena kesal akan perbuatan Kris.

Astaga, bagi Kris suara itu merupakan suara terlembut yang pernah ia dengar. Dari berjuta-juta suara yang ada di dunia, suara Zitaolah yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Selamat pagi sayangku." Kris mengecup pipi Zitao dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" Ucap Kris yang berpura-pura kesal karena Zitao meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.

"Jika aku membangunkan gege, kita tidak akan sarapan pagi melainkan masih berada di kamar."

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari Zitao. Istrinya itu sungguh imut ketika mejawab pertanyaan darinya.

Kris membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Zitao, masih ada tanda merah di sana karena ulahnya semalam.

Kris tidak peduli dengan tanda merah itu, ia menambahkan tanda merah yang baru lagi di sana.

"Gege hentikan atau aku akan melemparkanmu dengan ini." Zitao mengangkat piring plastik yang berisikan wortel yang sudah ia potong.

Kris tidak peduli, ia masih saja memberi tanda merah baru di sekitar leher Zitao.

"Gege!"

Kris tertawa kemudian mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Baiklah."

"Gege tolong ambilkan sayur yang ada di kulkas," ucap Zitao.

Kris dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ramping Zitao dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sayur yang disuruh Zitao.

Kris membuka pendingin makanan itu tapi ia tidak menemukan sayur yang disuruh Zitao, melainkan ia hanya melihat berbagai macam snack dan juga minuman botol dan kaleng yang mengisi kulkas mereka.

"Tidak ada sayur di sini sayang."

"Coba cari yang benar ge."

Kris kembali melihat isi kulkas itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan sayur yang di maksud istrinya.

"Tidak ada sayang."

Zitao mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena Kris tidak menemukan sayur yang ia maksud.

Zitao akhirnya berjalan menuju Kris dan menyuruh Kris untuk minggir dari kulkas itu.

"Sayurnya ada di paling bawah gege."

Zitao mengambil sayur itu dengan tanpa sengaja menunggingkan pantatnya yang sexy karena sayur itu terletak di paling bawah.

Kris dengan susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri.

Astaga, apa Zitao ingin menggodanya?

Pantat sexy Zitao terekspos dengan jelas di depan Kris, ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa untuk menutupi daerah kemaluannya dan pantatnya.

Kris ingin meremas pantat sexy itu.

Tangan Kris sudah terangkat dan bersedia untuk meremas kedua bongkahan itu.

Tapi tunggu, sebelum Kris ingin meremasnya seekor nyamuk dengan tidak tahu malunya bertengger di atas pantat sexy milik sang istri.

Kris terdiam, tangannya sekarang sudah bersiap untuk memukul nyamuk yang tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sayang, diam dan jangan bergerak," ucap Kris pada sang istri.

PLAK!

"AW, WU YIFAN!"

Kris memukul pantat Zitao kemudian ia melihat telapak tangannya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Astaga, rupanya ia tidak mendapatkan nyamuk itu dan sekarang Zitao sudah berbalik badan dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan Wu?" Ucap Zitao kesal dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus pantatnya karena ulah Kris yang membuat pantatnya itu kemerahan.

"Kau juga Wu, sayang," jawab Kris dengan tersenyum tak jelas.

Tao memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Kris.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali mengambil sayur yang terletak di bagian bawah kulkas dengan pantat sexynya yang kembali terekspos jelas di depan mata Kris.

"Aahhh~" satu desahan keluar dari bibir kucing Zitao. Rupanya Kris menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan pantat sexy sang istri.

"Sayangghh." Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Zitao dan terus menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan pantat Zitao sampai penisnya berkedut.

Kris semakin cepat menggesekkan penisnya.

Zitao berpegangan di antara pintu kulkas ketika Kris semakin mempercepat iramanya. Ia juga menikmati apa yang di lakukan Kris.

"Nghhh," desah Kris ketika ia merasakan penisnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam celananya.

Setelahnya, Zitao berbalik menatap Kris dan segera menerima ciuman dari bibir tebal sang suami.

"Eungghh~" Zitao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris dan menarik lembut rambut sang suami.

Sedangkan Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri. Di sela sibuknya berciuman, Kris menggesekkan penis yang masih terbungkus rapih miliknya dengan penis Zitao yang tidak tertutupi apa pun.

"Ngghh gegeh~" desahan Zitao semakin menjadi, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kris dan itu memberi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

Zitao tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya sarapan, ia sudah begitu basah saat ini.

Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengangkat Zitao ke atas meja makan. Ia membaringkan Zitao di sana. Zitao menatap Kris dengan tatapan sayunya, ia dapat melihat Kris saat ini yang mulai mendekatinya dan kemudian mencium lehernya mencoba membuat tanda merah yang baru lagi untuk Zitao.

Tangan nakalnya mengelus pantat Zitao dan meremas-remasnya dengan lembut.

Tangannya berpindah ke selangkangan Zitao kemudian mengocok dengan pelan penis sang istri.

"Aaahh~ gege, lebihh cepathh~"

Kris menuruti permintaan sang istri dengan mempercepat gerakannya dan bibirnya berpindah untuk menciumi sang istri, lidahnya masuk dan mulai menjelajahi mulut Zitao dengan membelai langit-langit istrinya dan tak lupa juga untuk saling beradu dengan lidah sang istri.

Ketika ia merasakan penis Zitao berkedut dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan cairannya, Kris segera menghentikan kocokan pada penis Zitao dan juga melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gegeee!" Zitao kesal karena orgasmenya tertunda karena Kris menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kita akan merasaknnya bersama sayang."

Kris kemudian mengangkat Zitao dan memindahkannya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Ia melepaskan pakaian yang digunakan Zitao.

"Gege, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya," ucap Zitao dengan menatap Kris yang sedang bersusah payah untuk membuka pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Ketika semua pakaiannya terlepas, Kris dengan segera kembali mencium istrinya itu sebelum istrinya mulai berkata-kata lagi.

Tangan nakal Kris memilin nipple Zitao dengan teratur.

"Masukan, ge," ucap Zitao di sela ciumannya dengan Kris.

"Masukan apanya, sayang?"

"Masukan nippleku ke mulutmu gege."

Wajah Zitao memerah ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kris, sedangkan Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ia segera meraup nipple Zitao yang sudah menegang sejak tadi, menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya di sekitar nipple Zitao.

Selagi sibuk dengan perbuatan Kris padanya, tangan nakal Zitao turun ke bawah dan mengelus dengan lembut penis suaminya.

"Hmm~" Kris mengerang nikmat ketika tangan mulus Zitao mengelus penisnya.

Tak hanya mengelus, tangan Zitao kemudian mengocok alat kebanggaan sang suami dan memijit-mijitnya dengan lembut.

Ketika merasakan penis Kris yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan cairannya, Zitao segera melepaskan kegiatan tangannya yang ia lakukan.

Kris melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Zitao dan menatap Zitao dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau hentikan?"

"Aku tak mau gege mengotori sofa ini, aku baru membersihkan sisa sperma gege minggu lalu," ucap Zitao yang tidak peduli dengan pandangan Kris.

Kris segera mengangkat Zitao, membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

"Gege, tidak bisakah diam di satu tempat saja?"

Kris tidak peduli dengan ucapan istrinya, ia segera menempatkan istrinya di kasur mereka dan menindihnya.

Sebelum Zitao kembali berkata-kata, Kris segera meraup bibir kucing istrinya tanpa mempedulikan Zitao yang memukul-mukul pelan bahu Kris.

Kris mengelus perut Zitao dan mulai turun ke bawah hingga ke bagian kemaluannya, menarik-narik pelan ujung penis istrinya.

"Nggh~ gege, janganhh di situhh~"

Kris melepaskan ciuamannya dengan Zitao lalu menatap Zitao dan tersenyum penuh arti, wajah istrinya memerah karena tangan nakal Kris yang terus saja menarik-narik ujung penisnya.

Kris tanpa berkata kemudian menciumi ujung telinga istrinya dan sesekali menggigitnya, milik Zitao yang sudah menenggang bergesekan dengan perut Kris.

Ciuman Kris turun hingga berhadapan dengan milik istrinya yang sudah tegang. Zitao mendesah kencang ketika Kris mengulum miliknya. Zitao meremas rambut Kris sebagai pelampiasan.

Kris merasakan milik istrinya yang akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tanpa rasa jijik, Kris menelan cairan Zitao yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Kris tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk segera membobol hole istrinya sekarang.

Zitao mencengkeram ujung tempat tidur dengan erat kala Kris mulai bermain dengan holenya. Lidah Kris menusuk-nusuk hole istrinya dan Zitao mendesah kencang saat Kris memasukkan dua jari panjangnya dan bersentuhan dengan titik kenikmatan milik Zitao.

Kris menyeringai kemudian mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam sana, ia melihat raut wajah istrinya yang merasa kecawa.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendesahkan nama ku, sayang~" kata Kris sambil mengocok miliknya. Ia siap untuk memasuki Zitao.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris langsung menghentakkan miliknya. Kris mengeram nikmat saat dinding hole istrinya menjepit penisnya. Sedangkan istrinya mendesah nikmat kala Kris yang langsung menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Gerakkan penismu gegehh~" goda Zitao yang semakin membuat nafsu Kris terbakar.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Ia menikmati sensasi hole istrinya yang selalu sempit.

Suara desahan Zitao semakin membuat Kris semangat untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kris menarik tubuh istrinya agar menungging dan itu membuat milik Kris yang ada di dalam sana bergesekan, Zitao tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Dengan posisi menungging, membuat Kris semakin leluasa untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Terusss gegeh~ bergeraklahh~ ahh lebih cephaatt~"

Zitao semakin bernafsu saat ini. Lehernya sudah penuh dengan tanda merah, nipplenya dari tadi menjadi bualan-bualan tangan serta lidah Kris.

"Gegehh~ akuu~"

"Bersama sayang~"

Dan keduanya mendapatkan orgasme bersamaan. Cairan putih milik Kris mengalir dari hole Zitao saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kris berbaring di sebelah istrinya.

Kris memeluk istrinya. Sejenak Zitao terpaku melihat sosok Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

Kembali menarik Zitao untuk pergi ke kejadian yang terjadi dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kau di jodohkan dengan anak dari bos baba..."

"Apa?! Baba aku tidak mau di jodohkan, aku sudah besar!"

Baba Zitao mengangguk pelan sedangkan mamanya sudah menangis di ujung sofa tua mereka yang sudah tak layak untuk di gunakan lagi.

Sorot mata babanya diliputi kesedihan. Semakin meyakinkan Zitao bahwa yang terjadi padanya saat ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Zitao, hanya ini yang dapat kita lakukan agar kita masih dapat bertahan hidup... jika kau tidak menikahinya, kita tak dapat makan lagi dan mungkin kita semua akan mati di tempat ini."

Deg!

"Kau akan menikahi anak dari bos baba yang bernama—

—Kris Wu"

Mama Zitao menatap anaknya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Menggenggam jemari anak itu lembut, namun ada perasaan takut yang tersirat.

"Zitao sayang..."

"Y..ya mama?"

"Aku mohon, menikahlah dengan dia agar keuangan kita kembali seperti dulu.."

"Kenapa harus aku mama?" Tanya Zitao yang masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Karena hanya kau anak satu-satunya, hanya kau yang dapat memperbaiki keluarga kita..."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Zitao tersadar saat Kris mulai mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Wajah tampan itu tak berubah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris bingung karena melihat istrinya yang melamun.

"Tidak... Aku hanya bersyukur karena di jodohkan denganmu," jawab Zitao seraya tersenyum.

Kris terkekeh pelan kemudian membalas senyuman istrinya dengan senyuman miliknya yang begitu lembut.

Menggenggam erat jemari Zitao penuh sayang dan menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu baobei... terima kasih sudah menjadi istriku dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya," ucap Kris lembut.

"Aku juga, terima kasih sudah sabar menghadapi sikap awalku yang sering membuatmu naik darah—

—Wo Ai Ni, Kris Wu."

Jika ciuman adalah awan, akan aku kirimkan langit. Jika pelukan adalah detik, akan aku kirimkan waktu. Jika senyuman adalah air, akan aku kirimkan lautan. Jika kau memerlukan cinta, akan aku kirimkan diriku.

 **Review Please~**


End file.
